Guilty
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Chanbaek, Krisbaek!slight/Twoshoot/END] Baekhyun yang ingin terlepas dari Kris dan meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol./ "Lusa sore. Di persimpangan sebelum toko kaset. Aku disana."/"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencoba kabur hah!"/"Tenang….aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu….."/ RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Guilty**

Exo fanfiction

by

Baekyeolidiots

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu

Genre : Hurt

Rated : T

Length : twoshoot

Warn: yaoi, Boyslove,typos.

**Don't be plagiator.**

**Don't bash**

Disclaimer: **This story is mine. All cast belongs to god, parents. Agency and their fans.**

.

.

Happy reading!

Aku tidak bisa melukiskan bagaimana wajah indahnya saat ini. Matanya yang tertutup rapat, pipi putihnya yang terlihat mulus, bibir tipisnya yang merah dan hidungnya yang mancung.

Wajah mungilnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Surai brunette nya yang tampak mengkilap dan halus itu sebagian jatuh ke dahinya.

Tuhan tidak pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa dia telah menciptakan mahluk seindah ini. Atau pria di depanku ini adalah jelmaan dari malaikat yang tuhan kirimkan untuk turun ke bumi.

Gila saja, sejak melangkahkan kaki ku ke Toko ini aku tidak pernah sedetik pun terlepas untuk mengamati setiap bagian dari wajahnya. Menelusuri setiap inchi dari ukiran yang di ciptakan tuhan pada wajah manis dan cantiknya.

Terlihat tubuh mungilnya yang lebih pendek dari ku membuatku ingin melindunginya.

Jika kalian bertanya ini perasaan apa, aku pun tidak tahu.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini, pada wanita atau pada siapapun itu terlebih pada pria.

Perasaan yang membuat jantungku tidak pernah lelah untuk berdetak lebih cepat. Hatiku bergetar. Aliran darah ku mengalir lebih cepat dan seperti berhenti dan memusat pada wajahku sehingga membuatnya memanas.

Lantunan lagu yang sedari tadi mengalun indah di telingaku dan telinganya. kami berdiri berhadapan, terhalang oleh sebuah batas tempat dvd player itu di tempatkan. Sebuah lagu menghubungkan kami . lagu yang benar-benar bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan ku padanya.

Waktu seakan berhenti berputar saat ini. Di mataku hanya ada bayangannya. Bahkan telinga ku hanya sanggup untuk mendengar lagu dan detak jantungku.

Dia benar-benar mengalihkan duniaku.

Cinta?

Apa aku benar jatuh cinta?

Apa ini yang di namakan cinta pada pandangan pertama?

.

.

Chanyeol berkedip saat matanya menangkap air mata yang berada di sudut mata sosok di depannya. Air mata yang melesak ingin keluar dari mata sipitnya.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir, kenapa dia menangis? Ini bukan lagu ballad yang bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya menangis tersedu-sedu. Ini hanya sebuah lagu yang menggambarkan orang jatuh cinta seperti dirinya.

Wajah di depannya berubah menjadi sendu saat air mata itu berhasil Lolos.

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin menghapus air mata nya, merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan menenangkannya.

Tapi siapa Chanyeol?

Bahkan dia tidak mengenal sosok pria mungil ini.

"Baekhyun-ah!"

Matanya terbuka. Sesaat pandangan mereka bertemu. Chanyeol sempat terpaku ketika itu.

Matanya bening dan cantik. Tapi disana tersirat sebuah perasaannya yang entah Chanyeol pun tidak tahu itu apa.

"Sebentar Kyungsoo-ah."

Suaranya—

Chanyeol tercekat. Kenapa suaranya begitu indah dan lembut? Ya tuhan—

Sosok yang tadi menyahut saat di panggil Baekhyun sedang berusaha menyimpan earphone yang sedari tadi terpasang di telinganya.

Dia menghentikan mengeluarkan kaset yang tadi dia pasang dan menyimpannya ke tempat semula.

Sosok mungil lain menghampirinya. Baekhyun mengusap air mata yang tadi sempat jatuh dan mengalir pada pipinya.

"Baekhyun-ah?! Kau menemukan kasetnya?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis pada sosok mungil yang tadi menghampirinya.

"aku tidak menemukannya Kyung. Tapi aku menemukan lagu yang enak disini. Kurasa aku akan membeli ini."

"lalu bagaimana yang itu?"

"aku akan kembali besok." Ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauhi tempat tadi dia mencoba kaset dan menuju kasir untuk membayar kaset yang akan dia beli.

Chanyeol terus saja memperhatikan setiap langkah Baekhyun dan pria mungil yang tadi menghampiri nya. Melihat senyum Baekhyun yang berkembang itu mebuat darahnya berdesir hebat. Chanyeol tau ini bukan sesuatu yang wajar tapi bukan salahnya juga dia jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun.

.

.

Ke esokan harinya, Chanyeol pergi ke tempat kaset itu. Dia tahu hari ini toko kaset itu kedatangan barang baru, tentu saja Baekhyun pun akan datang karena dia belum menemukan kaset yang dia cari. Chanyeol tahu karena dia menguping kemarin.

Benar, Baekhyun ada disini. Terlihat dia sedang memilih kaset yang di cari. Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun tersenyum senang saat memegang kaset, kaki mungilnya berjalan enuju tempat kemarin dan mencoba kaset yang dia pegang. Dengan secara otomatis Chanyeol pun berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun dan mengambil tempat seperti kemarin.

Untuk kedua kalinya mereka mendengarkan lagu yang sama saling berhadapan.

Jelas hal itu berefek pada Chanyeol, tepatnya pada seluruh organ dalam tubuhnya. Sebut saja jantungnya. Melihat senyum Baekhyun ketika menikmati lagu itu sungguh membuat Chanyeol mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum pula.

.

.

Hujan lebat bukanlah sesuatu yang Chanyeol suka. Tapi dia harus bersyukur karena hari ini Hujan seperti membawa keberuntungan baginya.

Dengan adanya Hujan, dia bisa melihat Baekhyun lebih lama.

Baekhyun sedang berdiri di depan toko kaset. Tangannya sesekali melihat jam tangan dan Nampak kekhawatiran jelas tergambar di wajah manisnya itu.

Tubuhnya Nampak sedikit menggigil.

Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian penuh, Chanyeol berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun. Dia sempat gugup saat ingin menyapa pria yang lebih mungil dan manis tentu saja darinya. Chanyeol memang tidak mau di bilang manis karena menurutnya dia itu tampan.

"Hi." Sapanya. Sontak saja membuat Baekhyun menatapnya.

"belum pulang?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "belum."

Chanyeol menganguk-anggukan kepalanya. Lalu dengan bodohnya dia bertanya. "kenapa—eh tidak maksudku kau bisa pulang dengan taksi?"

"aku sedang menunggu jemputan yang katanya tadi mobilnya mogok dan sedang di perbaiki."

"disini dingin. Wajahmu tampak membiru, mau minum coffe di café seberang?" tawar Chanyeol. "—sekedar untuk menghangatkan diri sih sambil menunggu jemputanmu."

Baekhyun tampak berpikir. Lalu setelah itu dia menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang gampang percaya pada orang lain, hanya saja melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum seperti idiot itu membuatnya percaya bahwa seseorang yang tengah memayunginya menuju ke café adalah orang baik-baik.

Setelah perkenalan singkat mereka, Baekhyun jadi tau bahwa tidak salah untuk menerima ajakan Chanyeol. Chanyeol ternyata orang yang sangat enak dan nyaman untuk di ajak mengobrol. Chanyeol juga sangat Humoris dan membuatnya tertawa sedari tadi.

"aku sih waktu itu langsung pura-pura langsung pergi saja dan tidak menolong temanku, haha habis dia sangat menyebalkan."

Saat ini Chanyeol sedang bercerita mengenai temannya sewaktu jaman SMA yang mengerjainya hingga terlambat sekolah, alhasil dia sendiri yang terlambat dan harus di hukum membersihkan WC. Padahal temannya itu salah satu anak yang sangat popular dikalangan siswa-siswai di sekolahnya karena wajahnya yang tampan bak model dan tentu jangan lupakan tubuh tinggi walau tidak setinggi dirinya dan jabatannya sebagai ketua club tari. Dia cukup sempurna untuk di jadikan seorang pria idaman.

Baekhyun jadi sedikit melupakan masalahnya dengan—

"ini cincin—apa kau sudah memiliki—kekasih?"

—tunangannya.

Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses membuat Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu dengan wajah yang tersenyum miris sambil mengaduk coffe nya , Baekhyun menjawab "aku sudah bertunangan."

Berlebihan jika Chanyeol mengatakan setelah mendengarnya dia seperti di sambar petir. Huh tentu saja, itu hanya perumpamaan. Chanyeol tersenyum miris juga mengetahui suatu fakta bahwa Baekhyun tidak lagi sendiri, menyakitkan memang.

Dia sempat menyesali takdir. Kenapa dia terlambat bertemu Baekhyun, jatuh cinta padanya saat pria mungil itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

Namun yang Chanyeol lihat dari Baekhyun saat ini bukanlah sebuah kebahagian yang dia pancarkan saat mengatakan bahwa dia sudah bertunangan dengan orang lain, malah Baekhyun terlihat sedih.

"kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Jika Takdir memihak padaku, mungkin aku akan baik-baik saja." Ujarnya lirih.

Chanyeol sempat tidak mengerti apa yang Baekhyun maksud, mulutnya sudah gatal ingin bertanya lagi namun sebuah suara mengintruspsi mereka…

"Baekhyun—sedang apa kau disini?!"

Sontak Baekhyun langsung menengok ke arah suara yang amat sangat di kenalnya tadi.

"Kris?!"

Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya. Sementara Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dan pria yang sedang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun, yang sempat Baekhyun panggil dengan nama Kris. Pria yang memiliki wajah dingin dan sedikit menyeramkan bagi Chanyeol, tapi dia tampan. Tubuh tinggi dengan di balut jas khas orang kantoran dan juga rambut blonde yang di sisir rapi.

"sedang apa kau dengan pria ini?" Tanya Kris dingin.

Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk untuk sekedar memberi salam. Baru saja mulutnya akan menjelaskan kenapa Baekhyun sedang bersamanya , Baekhyun sudah mencelanya duluan.

"Maaf—aku—, dia temanku." Jawab Baekhyun gugup dengan wajah tertunduk, seperti ketakutan.

"ayo pulang! Jelaskan dirumah."

Kris menarik lengan Baekhyun dengan kasar dan menyeretnya, tampak wajah Baekhyun di selimuti ketakutan. Dia menengok ke arah Chanyeol dan tersenyum lemah, dalam artiannya Baekhyun seperti meminta Bantuan pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya pasrah saja menunggu Hukuman apa yang akan Kris berikan setelah ini.

.

.

Chanyeol setiap hari pergi mengunjungi Toko kaset, berharap dia akan bertemu Baekhyun disana. Namun nihil.

Ini sudah hari ketujuh atau seminggu sejak pertemuannya terakhir dengan Baekhyun.

Saat sedang asik mendengarkan lagu yang pertama kali dia dengarkan berdua dengan Baekhyun –I'm in love, Narsha-, Chanyeol sedikit tersentak kaget saat menemukan Baekhyun di depannya. Baekhyun tidak berbicara apa-apa. Saat Chanyeol akan bertanya pun dia memberi kode agar Chanyeol tetap diam.

Chanyeol melihat keadaan sekitar takut-takut ada pria garang yang bernama Kris lagi, ternyata tidak ada. Hanya beberapa pria dengan jas dan kacamata hitam di sekitar mereka. Chanyeol tau itu adalah bodyguard Baekhyun, dia sempat melihat saat Kris membawa Baekhyun tempo hari dengan di temani bodyguard-bodyguard ini.

Setelah berdiri cukup lama disana Baekhyun pergi begitu saja dan menunjukan sebuah isyarat mata pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengerti dan mengangguk. Dia melihat Baekhyun pergi dengan mobil mewah di ikuti oleh beberapa bodyguardnya.

Chanyeol menghampiri tempat Baekhyun berdiri tadi. Dia menemukan sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tangan disan. Chanyeol membaca pesan yang ada disana. Keningnya mengkerut heran dan sedikit menerka-nerka isi pesan Baekhyun yang berbunyi.

'_tolong aku Chanyeol, tolong aku dari Kris wu'_

Dan selanjutnya Chanyeol menemukan beberapa digit nomor yang dia yakin itu adalah nomor ponsel Baekhyun.

Chanyeol semakin penasaran, pasti ada sesuatu dengan Baekhyun, tapi apa—

Baekhyun sudah bertunangan, lalu kenapa dia meminta bantuan pada Chanyeol—

Lalu siapa Kris wu itu? Apa mungkin dia tunangan Baekhyun?

Kenapa Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol menolongnya dari Kris, kenapa?

Chanyeol semakin tidak mengerti. Lalu sebuah kemungkinan—yang dia terka-terka sendiri—terlintas di otaknya yang lumayan pintar. Jangan tertipu dengan tampang idiot seorangf Park Chanyeol.

_Apa mungkin Baekhyun tidak bahagia dengan pertunangan dan Kris?_

Tapi kenapa—biar pertanyaan itu sementara ia simpan dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk benar-benar menolong Baekhyun. Well dia melakukannya karena dia menyukai Baekhyun, dan ini demi cinta.

.

To be continued

Hehe aku bawa ff baru Chanbaek nih c; Tapi slightnya krisbaek lagi eheheh :3 lagi suka slight krisbaek/? tapi tetep Chanbaeklah otp fav :0

Gimana ff nya? Ini Cuma twoshoot kok c; aku gamau panjang-panjang takut readers cepet bosen bacanya dan takut kena wb kaya ff sebelumnya c; padahal aku masih pnya banyak utang hahaha aku orangnya moody sih. jadi lg pengen aja nulis ff gini yang ada di otak aja tulis. tapi ff ini sebenenrnya udah agak lama sih di ketiknya. iseng pen upload hehehe

Terimakasih udah mau mampir baca, maaf ceritanya gaje dan terlalu pendek buat shoot pertama T^T

Leave comment on review button yeaapp c:

Anyyeong~~~~


	2. Chapter 2 : The fact

**Guilty**

Exo fanfiction

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kris Wu

Genre : Hurt

Rated : T

Length : twoshoot

Warn: yaoi, Boyslove,typos.

**Don't be plagiator.**

**Don't bash**

Disclaimer: **story belongs to uchanbaek. All cast belongs to god, parents. Agency and their fans.**

.

.

Happy reading!

.

.

Dulu, Baekhyun merasa beruntung karena Kris telah menyelamatkan hidupnya yang keras di jalanan kota Tokyo. Menganggap Pria dengan surai pirang dan tubuh tinggi itu adalah penyelamat hidupnya. Memberikan Baekhyun kehidupan yang layak setelah membawanya ke Beijing dan selanjutnya malah menetap di Seoul.

Awal nya memang begitu manis. Kris yang perhatian padanya tanpa memandang bahwa Baekhyun adalah seseorang yang ia pungut dari jalanan. Kris terlalu baik untuk Baekhyun yang merasa benar-benar menjadi orang yang special dan paling beruntung sedunia.

Adakah orang di dunia ini yang sebaik Kris? Tampan, baik, kaya, dan tiada sesuatu pun yang kurang darinya. Dia benar-benar sempurna untuk di kategorikan sebagai pria idaman.

Tapi sekali lagi itu hanya awal…

Awal dia menelan madu manis yang di berikan Kris tapi tanpa dia sadar di saat yang sama pun dia menelan rancun di dalamnya.

Kris ternyata tidak sebaik apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan, saat ia tahu kenyataan yang benar-benar membuat jantungnya tertohok.

.

.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus aku lakukan saat seseorang meminta bantuanmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan bertopang dagu saat ia tengah minum segelas mocca bersama Jongin di café.

"Menolongnya, jika kau memang bisa melakukannya"

"Walaupun itu orang yang baru aku kenal—dan kau jatuh padanya?"

Jongin memandang heran pada Chanyeol yang ada di depannya, tampak melamun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk telunjuknya pada meja. "Kau..ada masalah?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku bingung," gumam Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku Hyung. Mencobalah sedikit terbuka, jangan memendam masalahmu sendiri. Siapa tau aku bisa member solusi."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya yang tadi Nampak kosong ke arah Jongin yang sedang tersenyum meyakinkan.

Chanyeol tersenyum kecut lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah cangkir mocca nya. "Kurasa aku jatuh cinta…."

Jongin tanpak kaget, "OH benarkah? Siapakah gerangan yang beruntung sudah membuat Hyung-ku ini jatuh cinta?"

"Tapi…ini seperti sulit untuk sebuah permulaan…."

"Hyung….."

"Dia sudah bertunangan Jongin…..dan dia memintaku untuk menolongnya dari tunangannya."

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan bolak-balik di samping ranjangnya sambil menggenggam sebuah benda persegi panjang—ponsel—dengan raut wajah cemas.

Itu adalah ponsel salah satu maid yang bekerja di rumah Kris dan sudah sangat dekat dengan Baekhyun. Kemarin Sunyoung bilang kalau ada seorang asing yang menelepon ke nomornya dan menanyakan Baekhyun dan dia akan menelepon kembali sore ini. Baekhyun memang sengaja memberikan nomor sunyoung pada Chanyeol saat itu, karena ia tidak memiliki ponsel dan . Kris tidak memberikan fasilitas ponsel dengan alasan bahwa tidak ada seseorang yang bisa Baekhyun hubungi. Ia tau itu, karena ia hanya seorang yang di pungut dari Tokyo dan tidak memiliki seorang pun yang di kenal di Seoul—kecuali Kyungsoo, saudara sepupunya Kris. Sebenarnya bisa saja Baekhyun memberikan nomor telepon rumah Kris, namun ia tahu itu terlalu beresiko.

Baekhyun merasa sangat beruntung karena SunYoung mau menolongnya dengan meminjamkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Ponsel SunYoung bordering, pertanda ada panggilan yang masuk. Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendapati nomor Chanyeol yang meneleponnya—ia tahu karena sebelumnya SunYoung memberitahunya.

"Yeobsseo?" sapa Baekhyun pelan.

"**Baekhyun…..?"** Tanya seseorang di seberang sana dengan suara beratnya.

"Iya, Chanyeol ini aku. Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena aku telah merepotkanmu."

"**Tidak apa-apa. Kau, apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan tunangamu?"**

"Hm. Dan kumohon tolong aku…aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di Seoul. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaika. Aku—"

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun langsung tersentak kaget saat mendapati suara Kris yang memanggilnya dari luar.

"Lusa sore. Di persimpangan sebelum toko kaset. Aku disana."

Lusa adalah hari dimana Kris akan pergi ke Jepang. Makanya Baekhyun berani untuk menemui Chanyeol pada hari itu. Setidaknya kalau tidak ada Kris ia masih bisa berusaha keluar dari mansion ini dan bisa mengelabui para bodyguard yang mengawalnya kalau kemana-mana.

PIP.

Baekhyun langsung memutuskan panggilannya saat mendengar suara pintu di buka.

"Apa yang sedang kau mainkan?"

Baekhyun berbalik dengan wajah menunduk dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, takut.

"Kemarikan!" perintah Kris tegas.

Baekhyun mendongak dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan memelasnya, "Kris…"

"Kemarikan ku bilang!"

Akhirnya Baekhyun menurut, ia memberikan ponsel SunYoung pada Kris.

"Siapa yang berani memberikan ini padamu?!" bentak Kris.

Baekhyun tersentak dan menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak berhubungan dengan dunia luar Baekhyun," desisnya marah.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku…aku hanya bermain game Kris, tidak lebih." Kilahnya dengan suara kecil yang ketakutan.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar Kris mendengus, "Katakan ini milik siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Baekhyun tidak bergeming, dia masih menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam dan mengepalkan tangannya sampai memutih.

"Jawab Aku!"

Baekhyun sekali lagi terkaget. Suara Kris yang sedng membentak itu benar-benar menyeramkan, "Itu…..aku meminjamnya dari sunyoung tanpa dia ketahui," tentu saja Baekhyun berbohong. Dia tidak berani mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena masih memikirkan sunyoung."

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali kau berbuat macam-macam." Kalimat Kris yang dingin sebelum dia keluar dengan membanting pintu keras meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menghela nafas.

.

.

PIP.

Chanyeol memandangi ponselnya setelah sambungannya terputus. Setelahnya ia tersenyum manis. Jujur saja, Chanyeol merindukan suara Baekhyun. Walau hanya pernah sekali mereka terlibat obrolan panjang tapi itu benar-benar berefek yang berlebih padanya. Chanyeol memegang dadanya yang berdetak tidak normal lagi.

Apakah sebegini bahagianya bisa merasakan perasaan cinta?

Kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja ia jatuh cinta kalau saja Chanyeol tahu jatuh cinta itu membuatnya bahagia, apalagi saat seseorang yang ia cintai berada dekat di hatinya.

.

.

Esok paginya saat sedang sarapan Baekhyun di buat kaget dengan keputusan Kris yang mendadak mengajaknya untuk pergi ke jepang. Padahal sebelumnya Kris tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk pergi urusan bisnis nya. Tentu saja Baekhyun menjadi heran, ada apa dengan Kris?

Lagian, ia juga sudah berjanji untuk menemui Chanyeol besok. Ia tidak mungkin membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol dan mengecewakan Chanyeol yang sudah berbaik hati untuk menolongnya.

Tapi apa yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan? Sekali Kris mengatakan sesuatu maka ia harus menurutinya dan tetap memakasanya. Mau tidak mau.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam, ia menghentikan acara makannya. "Aku…aku tidak bisa ikut." Gumamnya pelan. Baekhyun selalu tidak punya keberanian untuk berbicara dengan menatap wajah Kris.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ujar Kris tegas.

"Tapi Kris…."

"Tidak Baekhyun. Kau harus ikut!"

"Kris kumohon….." kali ini Baekhyun menggunakan nada yang benar-benar memohon.

Kris menghentakan sendok dan garpu yang sedang ia gunakan ke atas piring dengan cukup keras membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkaget. "Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mencoba kabur hah?!"

Baekhyun buru-buru mengangkat kepalanya. Bagaimana Kris bisa menebak itu….? Walaupun nyatanya dia tidak akan kabur, hanya ingin menemui Chanyeol saja.

"Bukan seperti itu…"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau! Kau harus ikut." Keputusannya dan kemudian berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun disana yang sedang menahan tangisnya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan…?

.

.

Chanyeol melirik pergelangan tangannya dan jam yang melingkar di sana menunjukan bahwa ia berdiri selama satu jam lebih menunggu Baekhyun yang sampai detik ini pun belum menampakan batang hidungnya.

Chanyeol sebenarnya hanya mencoba ber positif thinking. Mungkin sulit untuk Baekhyun keluar rumah mengingat bagaimana tunangannya itu sampai menyuruh beberapa bodyguard untuk mengawasi Baekhyun. Ya, Chanyeol mengerti pasti itu sangat sulit.

Ia mendesah lalu memilih untuk memainkan game di ponselnya.

.

.

**30 menit yang lalu.**

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah dalam mobil dan Kris hanya memperhatikan nya lewat ekor matanya.

Baekhyun harus benar-benar mencari cara agar ia bisa kabur saat ini juga dari bandara dan intinya ia tidak ingin ikut ke jepang dan harus segera menemui Chanyeol. Bagaimana pun caranya….

Baekhyun yang mendengar bahwa ponsel Kris di sampingnya bordering, lalu laki-laki dengan surai pirang itu berdiri mengangkat telepon tapi matanya masih memperhatikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menunduk sambil membelit kaki-kakinya dan memegang selangkangannya. Ia menatap Kris dengan tatapan memohon tanpa bicara pasti Kris mengerti apa yang ingin Baekhyun lakukan.

Kris sempat menggeleng, namun saat melihat wajah Baekhyun yang benar-benar seperti menahan ingin pipis ia menganggukan kepalanya dan mengisyaratkan dengan tangan kepada para bodyguardnya untuk mengikuti Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan tergesa menuju toilet di bandara itu. Ia memilih berjalan ke area yang banyak orang dan memilih berdesakan agar ia bisa mengalihkan perhatian bodyguard yang mengikutinya itu. Baekhyun menerobos dengan cepat karena badannya yang mungil ia bisa dengan mudah mengalihkan bodyguard-bodyguard itu. Baekhyun sengaja menempatkan tubuhnya di antara orang-orang yang berbadan besar, sehingga badannya bisa tertutupi dengan baik.

Ia tersenyum riang, saat mendapati bodyguard Kris tertipu oleh nya. Mata Baekhyun menatap dengan was-was sekelilingnya, takut-taku ada bodyguard Kris yang lain yang mengikutinya.

Ia lalu berlari dengan kaki pendekanya setelah di rasa di sekitarnya aman.

Semoga, ia tidak terlambat….dan Chanyeol masih menunggunya.

.

.

Ini sudah setengah jam sejak Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bermain game sambil menunggu Baekhyun. Gerimis mengguyur kota seoul kala itu. Chanyeol menepi pada bagian yang teduh di persimpangan agar tubuhnya tidak terkena hujan dan tidak basah.

Ia memutuskan mengambil poselnya lagi dan menelepon nomor maid yang sempat Baekhyun pinjam ponselnya.

"Yeobsseo…" sapa Chanyeol.

Dari sana Chanyeol bisa mendengar suara wanita yang tempo hari menjawab teleponnya.

"Bisa aku bicara dengan Baekhyun?" pinta Chanyeol.

"**Baekhyun-ssi sudah berangkat bersama Tuan besar ke jepang "**

Chanyeol mematung dan entah kenapa sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa sesak.

"Aaa begitu. Terima kasih kalau begitu. Annyeong."

Chanyeol buru-buru memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan menghela nafas berat. Sia-sia. Satu setengah jam ia menunggu Baekhyun….

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk pergi saja dari tempat itu. Ia menggunakan tangannya untuk menutupi sebagian kepalanya, berusaha menahan guyuran air hujan yang membasahi kepalanya.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Chanyeol menjauh dari tempat itu, dari arah belakang ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Chanyeol….!"

Chanyeol membalikan badannya dan ia bisa melihat Baekhyun dengan baju yang basah kuyup tengah meraup oksigen sebanayak-banyaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum, lalu dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia menghampiri Baekhyun,. Laki-laki dengan tubuh mungil itu langsung memeluk Chanyeol yang sekarang kaget mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba Baekhyun.

"Maaf…aku terlambat" cicit Baekhyun dengan bibir bergemeletuk menahan dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa," Chanyeol menjawab dengan menutupi tangannya diatas kepal a Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih…terima kasih sudah mau datang," Chanyeol bisa mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan terima kasih dengan nada suara yang hampir menangis. "Aku..benar-benar minta tolong Chanyeol…."

.

.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun ke apartementnya. Meminjamkan anak itu sebuah baju—walaupun sangat kebesaran di tubuhnya yang terbilang kecil—dan membuatkan sebuah coklat panas.

Mereka duduk di kursi. Baekhyun memainkan kaus kebesaran Chanyeol dan menundukan kepalanya sambil menyesap coklat panasnya.

Entah, antara percaya atau tidak…..ia benar-benar beruntung bisa lepas dari jangkauan Kris.

Baekhyun meletakan coklat panasnya lalu mulai mengangkat kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku…..sekali lagi sangat berterima kasih Chanyeol.."

Chanyeol membalas nya dengan senyuman lebar—tampak idiot—"Tidak masalah Baekhyn. Aku senang membantumu."

"Aku tidak tahu aku harus meminta bantuan pada siapa. Disini tidak ada yang aku kenal…hanya kau yang aku kenal. Dan aku percaya padamu untuk membantuku."

Baekhyun tidak tahu, bagaimana bisa hatinya bisa sebegini yakin kalau Chanyeol orang baik-baik yang bisa membantunya. Tapi memang ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia hanya mengenal Chanyeol disini…..

"Jadi, apa masalahmu dengan Kris Wu…?" Tanya Chanyeol to the point.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Aku, aku adalah hanya seseorang yang Kris pungut dari Tokyo. Awalnya Kris begitu baik padaku…dia juga perhatian. Aku pikir, kris benar-benar penyelamat dalam hidupku dan aku menyukainya. Tapi setelah ia memutuskan untuk melamarku..aku tidak tahu kenapa sikapnya menjadi berubah. Kris kasar dan dia benar-benar mengekangku. Aku…rasanya aku tidak nyaman jika di perlakukan seperti itu—"

Chanyeol mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Baekhyun tanpa mengeluarkan komentar apapun. Ia melihat Baekhyun menunduk dalam sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Sampai suatu hari aku tahu….kalau Kris adalah seorang mafia dan dia sering menjual organ-organ dalam orang-orang yang berhasil ia culik. Itu bisnis tersembunyinya…"

Chanyeol agak sedikit tersentak mendengar apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

"yang aku takutkan adalah….aku takut aku di jadikan korbannya. Sunyoung bilang, dulu Kris pernah empunyai seorang kekasih yang ia pungut juga dari panti asuhan..tapi pada akhirnya Kris malah menjual organ dalam kekasihnya itu pada seseorang…"

"Aku takut Chanyeol…aku takut Kris akan melakukan hal yang sama padaku. Sikapnya yang kasar benar-benar membuatku takut…"

Baekhyun menangis sambil tersedu-sedu. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berdiri lalu menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk pria mungil itu di dadanya.

"Tenang….aku disini. Aku akan melindungimu….."

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya saat ia sudah tidak menangis lagi. Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya juga.

"Chanyeol…..aku punya bukti atas kejahatan Kris….."

.

.

Kris melempar ponselnya sampai benda itu hancur sesaat setelah ia mendapat telepon dari bodyguard nya bahwa ia tidak menemukan Baekhyun.

Kris duduk di sofa, lalu mencengkram rambutnya frsutasi.

Baekhyun….mana mungkin anak itu bisa lolos dan berhasil kabur?

Kris memejamkan matanya erat, menahan segala emosi yang sedang membakar dirinya.

Ia tadi terpaksa membatalkan keberangkatannya ke jepang karena Baekhyun.

Baekhyun, kau sekarang dimana?!

Kris mencoba berpikir. Di Seoul tidak ada yang Baekhyun kenal. Sama sekali. Iya benar—tapi—

Ah….laki-laki itu!

Kris langsug berdiri dari duduknya dan akan segera melangkah untuk mencari tahu siapa laki-laki yang dekat dengan Baekhyun itu.

Tapi baru beberapa langkah Kris melangkah, ia di kagetkan dengan pintu rumah utamanya yang dengan paksa di dobrak oleh beberapa polisi yang tengah mengacugkan pistol kea rah Kris.

"Angkat tangan!" gertak polisi itu.

Kris sontak saja langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya. Ia bingung…sebenarnya ini ada apa?

"Saudara Kris! Anda di tangkap karena kasus penjualan illegal organ-organ dalam dan dalam dalam penculikan."

Kris membelalakan matanya kaget.

Bagaimana bisa?!

Mata Kris semakin membelalak saat melihat dari pintu tersebut masuk pria dengan tubuh tinggi menyamai dirinya yang tempo hari ia temukan tengah mengobrol dengan Baekhyun. Di belakangnya berdiri Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya takut di punggung Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun….." bisiknya.

"Kalian tidak bisa menangkapku begini! Apa buktinya atas tuduhan kalian?!" kilah Kris.

"Kami punya bukti kuat saudara Kris Wu. Kau bisa menjelaskan nya di kantor polisi nanti."

Polisi tersebut mulai memakaikan borgol di kedua tangan Kris. Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan sulit di percaya. Sedangkah Baekhyun masih bersembunyi sambil menggumamkan kata maaf untuk Kris.

"Maafkan aku…"

.

.

**Epilog**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun berniat pergi dari apartement Chanyeol. Ia merasa tidak enak telah menumpang disana. Jadi mulai sekarang, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menjalani kehidupan barunya di Seoul…..dan sekarang ia merasa bisa merasa bebas karena tidak ada lagi Kris yang mengekangnya.

Sejujurnya ia sangat berterima kasih pada Chanyeol yang sudah sangat baik hati menolongnya. Memberikan tumpangan gratis beberapa hari untuk Baekhyun tinggal dan makan.

Dari awal pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol , Baekhyun memang merasakan perasaannya yang aneh. Tidak jauh berbeda seperi saat ini, ia merasakan Ada suatu rasa yang meletup-letup di dadanya saat mengingat kebaikan Chanyeol. Ia juga sering merasa dadanya bergemuruh saat ada di sekitar Chanyeol. Berada di samping Chanyeol membuatnya merasa nyaman, hangat dan terlindungi.

Baekhyun tahu persis apa yang ia rasakan ini.

Ia pernah merasakannya sebelumnya dan dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari apa yang ia rasakan.

Bahkan ini bisa di katakana lebih dari sebelumnya yang ia rasakan. Yang ini lebih menggebu dan aaaa Baekhyun bingung untuk mengungkapkannya.

Yang ia tahu pasti ini adalah cinta…..

Tapi ada satu pertanyaan yang selalu melintas di pikirannya…..

Kenapa Chanyeol mau dengan rela menolongnya? Padahal mereka baru saja berkenalan.

Baekhyun ingin menanyakan nya sebelum ia pindah dari rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat ia mendapati tepukan di bahunya. Itu Chanyeol yang kemudian menyusulnya duduk di sofa.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membalasnya hanya dengan anggukan kecil. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol dalam.

"Chanyeol….."

"Hm,"

"Besok aku akan pindah."

Chanyeol sedikit tersentak dengan pernyataan Baekhyun,.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku selama ini." Baekhyun tersenyum begitu manis membuat kerja jantung Chanyeol mendadak meningkat 2 kali lipat. "Chanyeol-ah boleh aku bertanya?"

Chanyeol kembali menatap Baekhyun yang karena sebelumnya ia menunduk. "Apa..?"

"Kenapa kau mau menolongku? Aku hanya orang asing…..dan kau tahu, bahkan kita hanya pernah mengobrol sekali saja. Tapi, kenapa kau mau menolongku? Dan menungguku di tengah hujan deras?"

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuknya mengatakan pada Baekhyun tentang perasaanya dan mencoba membuat Baekhyun berada di sisinya terus.

"Karena aku ingin melindungimu. Aku ingin aku bisa berada disisimu dan menghapus air matamu saat kau menangis…."

"….."

"Aku menyukaimu Baek. Tetaplah berada disini bersama ku…."

**FIN**

Tarik nafas

.

.

.

Akhirnya FF ini bisa aku lanjutin juga T^T setelah ngaret posting 2nd shootnya selama hampir 4 bulan dan yeaaaahhhh! Ini selesai :"""""D

Jujur aja, aku lupa sama jalan cerita FF ini awalnya, jadi mau lanjut juga enggan huhuhu terus akhirnya aku baca deh ff yang belum selesai biar dapet pencerahan buat lanjut akhirnya nemu ide ini buat kelanjutan dari FF GUILTY ini.

Ini benar-benar jauh dari plot asli/awalnya dan aku juga gatau kenapa bisa melenceng sejauh ini-_- tapi nyambung gak sih guys? Heheheheh

Awalnya ff ini aku mau buat Chanbaeknya gak bersatu…tapi itu sulit banget. Emang dasarnya hardshipper Chanbaek aku ga tega buat misahin mereka T^T heheheheheh dan Chanbaek disini ceritanya tanpa gak sadar mereka jatuh cinta pas pertemuan pertama di toko kaset /?

Dan yah semoga ini terbayarkan bagi yang nunggu selama 4 bulan ((Emang ada?)). Ah pokoknya kalau pada lupa 1st shootnya baca lagi aja ya :v wkwkwkwk

**Ah Tinggalkan Kritik dan saran seperti biasa. Aku udah buat capek-capek dan mikir keras dari jam setengah satu dini hari sampe jam 4 subuh :"D hargai perjuanganku ya! **

**Biar ada feedbacknya kan di review aja :D thanks buat yang review di chapter 1 :**** thanks juga buat yang berkenan baca ff ini :****


End file.
